Stores such as a family restaurant and a food court may install an order entry system. In using the order entry system, a customer tells menu items that the customer is about to order to a customer attendant. The customer attendant inputs menu codes for specifying the menu items to an order terminal such as a handy terminal. The handy terminal generates order data (including a table code and menu codes) on the basis of the input menu codes and transmits the generated order data to an order station. The order station issues an order for printing and issuing an order slip to a kitchen printer and transmits the order data to a point of sale (“POS”) terminal.
Some customer cannot take certain food and drink. Such food and drink include an egg as an allergen that causes an allergy and a pork meat that people are not allowed to eat under a religious doctrine. However, it is difficult to determine whether food and drink contain such raw materials just looking at menu items as finished products. Therefore, the customer asks the customer attendant whether raw materials that the customer cannot take are included in menu items that the customer is about to order.
The customer attendant often does not know which raw materials are contained in the menu items that the customer is about to order. Therefore, the customer attendant leaves his or her post, goes to the kitchen, and asks a cook the same question. Thereafter, if the customer attendant is given an answer, the customer attendant returns to the post and answers the question of the customer.
Such work causes a large time loss and keeps the customer waiting for a long time. Therefore, family restaurants, food courts, and the like desire to easily realize operation for rejecting an order of a menu item containing a raw material that a customer cannot take.
JP-A-2006-79209 discloses a technique for displaying menu items not containing allergens on the basis of allergy information registered for each of customers. However, in the technique disclosed in JP-A-2006-79209, it is necessary to collect allergy information from customers and register the allergy information in advance. Therefore, the technique prevents flexible customer service.